The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy simulating a typewriter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy typewriters have become very popular items with children however, toy typewriters in current usage are complicated, expensive and not readily usable by children of tender years who are generally unable to spell with any degree of precision. On the other hand, such children of pre-school age are generally able to discern simple words on sight and furthermore are able to compose simple sentences.
Prior art toy typewriters have generally been designed to simulate the keyboard and action of a conventional typewriter wherein each key has imprinted thereon a letter, such letter usually occupying the same position as the letter would occupy on a conventional typewriter. The type bar mechanism on such typewriters has usually been designed in a fashion similar to that of a conventional typewriter resulting in complicated lever and wire mechanisms connected between the key and the type arm with an attendant requirement for many springs. Generally on such typewriters a separate space bar is provided, again similar to a conventional typewriter, to permit the incrementing of the carriage a given space without imprinting on the paper. Due to the complexity of such toys and the requirement that a user be able to spell and have a certain amount of manual dexterity before full appreciation of the toy can be obtained, such toys have heretofore been unsuited for a child in its formative pre-school years.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved toy simulating a typewriter which enables a child to imprint a word on paper with a single key depression.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved toy enabling a child to compose sentences of simple form.
It is another object of the invention to provide a toy simulating a typewriter wherein the spacing between words is accomplished without the need for an intervening operator manipulation.